Unexpected Desire
by DamnDraco
Summary: The woman must've cast a spell on him, or else why would he be attracted to a Weasley? A pregnant Weasley, at that. A pregnant Weasley who was probably going to be the mother of Harry-sodding-Potter's child soon.


**From DamnDraco**: This is something I came up with while trying to get over the mother of all writer's blocks! Now, the plot is pretty simple and it probably won't be more than 5/6 chapters. But I don't think I'll be updating this that frequently. TMWUD will always be my first priority. Anyway, read and review if you like where this is headed!

* * *

"Fuck you, Astoria." muttered Draco Malfoy as he frantically eyed the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. "Fuck you to hell, and back."

This wasn't the first time he was cursing her name, and it surely wouldn't be the last time. In fact, in the past five and a half years, he had realized that cursing his ex-wife's name was one of the few pleasures of his life, so he did it quite often and at every opportunity he got. His current predicament definitely demanded it.

He walked swiftly through the graveled street, maneuvering across the crowd, jostling innocent bystanders and earning a lot of irritated glares as he jerked past them. Of course, he offered no apologies. He wouldn't be Draco Malfoy if he did. Keen eyes skillfully scanned each and every shop they passed over looking for the blonde head of a four-feet-nothing five year old, but they still failed to find him. When half an hour of thorough searching went in vain, he let out a frustrated groan. If he wasn't so in love with his hair, he would've started pulling at it by now.

"C'mon, Scorpius, where _are_ you?" His loud utterance had passersby looking at him strangely, but he couldn't give a shit. His five year old son was lost, for crying out loud.

This wasn't the first time Scorpius had run off. Half the time when Draco took him out, he expected the little devil to go wandering on his own, didn't matter that he always warned him that it would be his last outing if he left Draco's side. Did that stop him from going on these so-called adventures though? No, not even close. Draco would never admit it out loud, but it was always his fault. Thoughts of work kept him distracted all the time and Scorpius had learned how to take advantage of his intermittent lack of attention.

Draco never worried about his son's unsurprising absences because he usually found him within the first 15 minutes of searching, but he was starting to panic now. Scorpius had never stayed away for so long. Even though he was just a five year old, he knew how to take care of himself, which was something that had always given Draco comfort. But what if something happened to him this time? What if someone kidnapped him? He wouldn't put it past someone to abduct his only son. In fact, Draco could name a considerable amount of people who would want to hold his son for ransom.

The panic in his chest turned to full-blown terror as the image of Scorpius, gagged and injured, being held by menacing thugs, scorched his brains. The afternoon sun was beating down his back, and he could feel trickles of sweat down his spine as the heat further increased his agitation. Feeling utterly clueless about his next step, Draco was contemplating alerting the Aurors when something flashed across his peripherals, something bright and glowing which shifted his attention momentarily and had him turning his head.

It was a woman. More specifically, it was a woman's hair. Long, tumbling strands of red hair cascaded down the woman's back, glowing as brightly as the afternoon sun, but much more soothing to look at. She was facing away from him, but he still stared at her, unable to look away for some reason. A simple, dark purple dress adorned her shapely body, and Draco mentally slapped himself for admiring her figure when he should've been searching for his son. But it was as if his eyes wanted their fill of her and were unwilling to listen to his brain.

What was wrong with him? His barely-older-than-a-toddler son was Merlin knows where, and instead of hounding the corners of London in search of him, he was checking out a woman whose face he hadn't even seen. Hell, she wasn't even wearing provocative clothes. From where he stood, 20 feet away or so, he could make out the simple cut of the dark purple dress she wore. It reached past her knees, didn't even show her thighs. What it did show though, he realized he liked a lot. She had a great arse, outlined nicely even in the loose dress, and toned calves.

Feeling immensely guilty and pissed at himself for gawking at some unknown woman like a teenager, especially while his son was missing, Draco was about to turn away when the woman shifted her position slightly. The new angle revealed the woman's face, but it also revealed what was in front of her. There, right in the middle of the street, was Scorpius. Relief coursed through him at the sight of his son's smiling face a second before anger had him charging towards his deranged son.

"Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy!"

When the boy heard his father's enraged voice, he had the gall to smile innocently at him. Draco saw the woman turn towards him as he marched closer, but he was too mad at his son to spare her a second glance, even though he had acknowledged that she had a nice backside.

"Do. You. Know. How. Long. I've. Been. Searching. For. You?" Each word was followed by an angry stomp until the final word brought him right in front of his son. "Where _were_ you?"

"Hello, Father."

Draco swore silently at the calm, composed and slightly amused look on his son's face. Even at such a tender age, Scorpius had learned to be evasive by seeing how his father dealt with his grandma when she was about to reprimand him. Come to think of it, he had learned a lot of things from Draco and performed each tactic far better than him. In a way, Draco was proud, but that didn't mean he would let his son know that.

"C'mon, we're going home right _now_." Draco raised a hand for Scorpius to hold, but instead of taking it, his son inched closer to the woman with the red hair, who Draco realized was still standing with them.

"But-but-Ginny bought me ice cream." Scorpius whined, clutching at the woman's dress and staring up at her like a lost puppy.

Finally, Draco looked at the woman, the woman he had started fantasizing about at the most inappropriate time. As his eyes took in her profile, he was stunned speechless.

It wasn't the most beautiful face he had seen. To be honest, the last woman to warm his bed had been far better looking. But there was just something about this woman's face which had him staring openly. Much later, Draco would wonder why her eyes had been the first thing he had noticed when there was another aspect so prominently displayed, but the identical orbs were hard to miss. Framed in lush, curling lashes, her eyes were the color of freshly mown grass, sparkling with life, vitality and something else which he couldn't quite place. If he kept staring at her eyes, he had a feeling he would drown in them, so he shifted his perusal to her other features.

She had a small nose and high cheekbones, both splattered with a light dusting of freckles which he should have found rather unattractive, but strangely didn't. A tingling sensation started in his stomach when his gaze landed on her lips. They weren't evenly proportioned, the lower one a bit too full compared to the upper, but Merlin, were they kissable. The reddish pink hue of her lips was natural and not the result of lipstick, which Draco could tell from experience, and the observation only increased the allure of her lips.

A fragile chin curved into an equally fragile neck, devoid of any jewelry. Women who frequented his life always wore some sort of necklace, but the skin of her throat was so temptingly bare, it actually had his mouth watering for a taste. Of course, now that he had reached her neck, his gaze could only lower from here on. His pleasure of seeing her generously proportioned bosom was short lived though, because something else was in his field of vision now. Draco's eyes widened when he finally noticed what he should've noticed way before.

The woman was pregnant.

"I should've guessed he is your son, Malfoy. The similarities are quite hard to miss now. But then again, it's been a while since I last saw you."

She had a soft, lilting voice, very feminine. Something Draco would've appreciated if he hadn't been so aghast over the fact that he had been lusting after a pregnant woman. She was also speaking to him as if they knew each other. Now, Draco was used to people knowing his identity. The days in which he wasn't stopped on his way by random men or women introducing themselves and expecting him to remember their names later were few. But this woman spoke as if she already thought he knew who she was, but Draco was sure he didn't. He could never forget this woman's name.

"Do I know you?" Draco finally asked, wracking his brain to remember where he had seen a pregnant redhead before.

A slightly disappointed look registered in those beautiful green eyes, but he might as well have imagined it because the next second, she was smirking. The very Slytherin tilt of her lips nearly made his mouth fall open, she looked that sexy, but he controlled his impulse before he made a complete fool out of himself.

She shrugged, and Draco realized he even found the innocent lift of her bare shoulders provocative. Merlin, he needed to get his head examined.

"I guess not, no." Her eyebrows lightly furrowed and she looked perplexed for a moment. "We were never really introduced to each other, now that I think of it. But then again, it was never needed."

Before Draco could comment on that, she sighed and smiled down at his son, who was staring adoringly at her. She offered the ice cream cone she had been holding all along to Scorpius, which Draco hadn't even noticed because he had been too busy lusting after her face. Merlin, what was he, a thirteen year old?

He felt sick.

"Here you go, love. Pistachio sundae with chocolate fudge, just as you like it." She ruffled Scorpius' hair affectionately.

"Thank you, Ginny." Scorpius replied graciously, already slurping at his favourite ice cream.

Ginny.

The name seemed oddly familiar, but Draco still couldn't connect it with a known face. He thought of all the Ministry Balls his mother had dragged him to in the past few years, in hopes that one of the high class society belles would pique his interest and get him settled. Though her plan was always unsuccessful, because those women interested him as much as Potions interested Neville Longbottom, he was sure that this woman, Ginny, had never been to any of the Balls.

So how was he supposed to know her?

The answer came in the form of the raving, annoying face of a redhead buffoon Draco wished he hadn't had the misfortune of knowing.

"Ginny! Merlin, I've been looking for you everywhere for the past half an hour. Hermione has been going berserk and Harry-" Dumb sod that he was, when he finally noticed Draco, he could only gape at him. Realizing how inappropriate it was for him to stare at Draco like he was on display at some shop, the male redhead snapped his jaws shut and nodded curtly.

"Malfoy."

"Weasley."

Draco's acknowledgement was an equally curt nod. Only after he saw the woman cock an eyebrow his way did everything click together.

"Weasley?" This time, he couldn't stop his jaws from falling open as he looked at the woman in front of him in a completely different light.

She smirked at him, as if his state of shock was amusing her to no end. "Took you long enough."

_What the fuck? _

This was Ginny Weasley? The youngest _Weasley_? The gangly, bony Gryffindor's Princess? Flame of Harry-sodding-Potter's love life?

_What the fuck?_

She had been right. It had, indeed, been quite a while since he last saw her. In fact, it had been seven years, the duration of time passed since the Battle of Hogwarts and the Dark Lord's defeat. Draco remembered her quite clearly now. She used to be the one leading Longbottom, Lovegood and other holier-than-thou Gryffindors to rebel against the reign of the Carrows. He had even caught her once in the middle of the night, dousing the 2nd floor corridor walls in red paint, writing, "Unite Against Pureblood Prejudice." Hell, he had landed her and her comrades in detention countless times that year, made a fool of her brother and her family for longer than he could remember, but here she was, being rather civil to him, treating his son with ice cream.

_What. The. Fuck._

"Err, we have to go Ginny." The male Weasley's voice shook Draco out of the shock muddling his brain. "Harry and Hermione are worried sick, so we shouldn't keep them waiting now that I've found you."

She curled a hand around her brother's arm for support, and Draco ignored the fact that he noticed how smooth and nimble her fingers were. He really needed to get his head checked if a pregnant lady's _fingers_ turned him on.

Instead of leaving immediately, she looked down at Scorpius once again and smiled so beautifully, it seemed like the first rays of the sun after a week of snowing. Even Draco wasn't immune to it, so he really couldn't blame his son for staring at her like a love-struck puppy.

"Be good, little man." Her smile took the edge off her stern voice, as she cupped a hand along Scorpius' chin and gave an affectionate squeeze. For a second, Draco wished those hands were coddling him instead, but that was just for a second, and soon he was berating himself for having such absurd thoughts.

"Bye bye, Ginny." The sadness in Scorpius' voice made him realize that, in the short amount of time his son had spent with this woman, he had become attached to her.

Her smile dimmed in intensity when those gorgeous green eyes shifted towards him, but it was still there, teasing at her lips. "Later, Malfoy." Draco could only nod at her as she grazed his son's cheek one last time and walked away, arm in arm with her brother.

They had only walked a few feet when he heard the redheaded oaf say, "What were you doing with Draco-freaking-Malfoy?"

Before they moved out of hearing range, he thought he heard her murmur something like, "None of your sodding business.", but he wasn't so sure.

Draco watched them retreat for a long time, until they vanished into the crowd, and from the corner of his eyes, he could see his son do the same. Scorpius looked so forlorn at the woman's departure, it made him wonder just what kind of magic she had cast on him. He was a very polite and well mannered child, as was expected, but he never got along well with strangers, and Draco specially hadn't expected him to get along with a Weasley.

But then again, even from the scant amount of time he had spent in the female Weasley's presence, he could tell that she wasn't like the rest of her kin. She was different, she was intriguing. She was an enigma Draco had spent far too long pondering about, and it was time that he stopped.

Lacing his fingers through Scorpius', he tugged him firmly at his side. Even though Scorpius knew what was coming, Draco still cleared the air. "We're going to apparate home now." Without another word, he closed his eyes and a second later, father and son stood in the foyer of Malfoy Manor.

"Donna? Donna!"

Draco's hollering had a tiny, gnarled elf pop into the foyer out of thin air, looking slightly maniacal. "Master Scorpius is back! Master Scorpius is back! Oh, Donna was worrying! Donna was worrying he won't come back." With that, it promptly burst into tears, clutching the hem of Scorpius' trousers. Scorpius patted Donna's bald head awkwardly while Draco cleared his throat, slightly annoyed.

"Yes yes, he is back now, and ready for a bath." At Draco's unspoken command, the elf swiftly took Scorpius' hand but before they could apparate into his room, Draco crouched down so that he was eye level with son. "We're going to have a chat after you're clean, do you understand?"

Scorpius bobbed his head up and down, not scared in the least that he would soon be lectured. Draco sighed and made his way towards the living room, the distinct pop of Donna apparating Scorpius to his room cracking across the halls. Sometimes, Draco hated living in such a monstrous place because it amplified every little sound, but this was his home. This was where he had grown up, where his son was growing up, and he didn't know how to live anywhere else. So he dealt with all these little defects.

It was too early in the day to get tipsy, and he had a son to scold soon, but that still didn't stop Draco from pouring himself a shot of Ogden's Firewhiskey and chugging it down. The day had been too much of a strain, and he needed a release of some sort. Not that he planned to give his five year old son a drunken lecture. Thus, he satisfied himself with just a single shot, relishing the languorous feeling it brought to his limbs.

Unbidden, his thoughts shifted to Ginny Weasley. It had been quite a while since a woman had affected him like this. Last time it happened, he had found himself betrothed to the woman within months of their association. Draco shuddered at the thought of his short-lived marriage with Astoria.

She had been charming, flirty and very gracious in the beginning of their relationship. If it had been any other woman, Draco would've suspected her to be after his money, but Astoria was financially self-sufficient on her own, or so he thought. Unbeknownst to him, Astoria's father had left her family in a great debt that none of their savings could pay off in time. Scheming was something the opposite gender did best and soon, Draco found himself trapped in a marriage he wasn't even sure about.

He had tried though. Merlin knows he had tried to make it work. But living under the same roof brought out facets of Astoria he had never seen before, and hadn't particularly liked. He had still compromised, reigning in his temper and trying to be a good husband, especially when Scorpius was conceived. Soon though, he discovered that his son was just a mean for Astoria to get her filthy, greedy paws on his Gringotts account.

A century old law stated that the Malfoy wives would inherit more than a quarter of the family gold after they produced an heir, and it would be for their use for whatever purposes they chose, no questions asked. Of course, no wife had ever really known the fact, and they didn't even have to since their husbands provided them with everything they could ask for. Gradually, the law was forgotten and it caused no harm.

Until the Greengrasses discovered it. Mrs. Greengrass urged her youngest daughter to seduce the current heir to the Malfoy holdings and bind him in marriage, give birth to a son and eventually, save their own hide. Astoria Greengrass was successful in achieving it all, and as soon as Scorpius was born, she filed for divorce and fled with the eighty thousand galleons she was entitled to.

A disgusted sneer formed on Draco's face when he remembered how cruelly his ex-wife abandoned their son when he was just three months old. She hadn't even fought for his custody, had never looked back. In the five years since their divorce, she had never sent one letter to ask about her son's health. It was obvious that she held no emotion for her own child, that Scorpius was just a way for her to get a hold on the Malfoy money. Though Draco was glad that the hag was no longer a part of their lives, he still cursed her name at every chance he got.

He had been just twenty years old when Scorpius came into his life. Barely a full grown adult himself, he was no way near ready to take on the responsibility of fatherhood. But he was an opportunist, and so when Astoria told him she was pregnant, he had been ready to face all the ups and down of parenthood. Only, he had expected Astoria to share the responsibility with him.

If it hadn't been for the tutoring hands of Narcissa Malfoy, Draco would've been a lost cause as a father. Right after Astoria took flight with the money, the elder woman took charge of Scorpius. Draco was immensely thankful to his mother for stepping in and nurturing his son, giving him the love and affection he deserved from a grandmother. On nights Draco couldn't make it home due to business meetings, Narcissa would stay up and feed Scorpius, talk to him and look after him like she had looked after Draco. Though both of them knew she could never give Scorpius the nurturing of a mother, Draco was still grateful to her for all she had done.

For someone who had an almost clueless father and had never seen his mother, Scorpius had grown up to be a rather normal child, if Malfoys could ever be defined as 'normal'. He was energetic and eager to learn, but also quite well-mannered and poised for his age. What baffled Draco was how easily Scorpius seemed to be so taken by Ginny Weasley. The kid was polite with strangers, but distant and wary of them, much like his father. Draco was sure the redhead had cast a spell on his son, or else why would Scorpius like her so much? She was a Weasley, for crying out loud!

As Draco contemplated pouring himself another shot of firewhiskey, he realized that the same case applied to him. The woman must've cast magic on him as well, or else why would he be attracted to a Weasley? A _pregnant_ Weasley, at that. A pregnant Weasley who was probably going to be the mother of Harry-sodding-Potter's child soon.

The horrible though made Draco's skin crawl with disgust. Was he really that desperate to shag that a woman as filthy as Ginny Weasley turned him on? It couldn't be, because he had that Hungarian actress in his bed just two days ago and had been quite sated with her tactics. Ginny Weasley couldn't even hold a candle to the majestic beauty that had been Valetta Jovovich.

Deep down though, in a corner of his brain Draco refused to acknowledge, he knew that Ginny Weasley's looks had nothing to do with the attraction he felt for her. There was just…_something_…about the woman which called to him, made him speechless.

The ornate doors to the living room opened soundlessly and Draco heard the soft footfalls of his son making their way towards him. He sighed inwardly, wishing he could just postpone the discussion regarding discipline with his son. It wasn't like he had never driven his father crazy when was a child. To this day, Narcissa complained about how Draco had given both his parents a hard time during his childhood. So really, he wasn't in any position to scold Scorpius, considering he was just following tradition. But alas, he was a father and fathers made sure their sons didn't end up becoming-in Narcissa Malfoy's words-_shameless hooligans._

Scorpius perched himself on the Victorian armchair in front of Draco, the flames flickering in the fireplace casting shadows over his young features. Draco took a moment just to stare at his son, taking in his fresh appearance. A surge of pride flowed through him when he saw how similar they looked, how little he had inherited from his mother. From the blonde hair to the grey eyes and pointed nose, he was a Malfoy through and through.

"Scorpius, I'm really tired of you leaving my side _every_ time I take you out." Draco leaned forward to get closer and clasped his hand in front of his knees. "You know it worries me to no end, don't you?"

When Scorpius wobbled his head up and down, Draco continued. "There are bad people out there who could do bad things to you if they caught you alone. You know that too, right?"

Another nod from Scorpius had him sighing in frustration. Running a hand through his hair, he said, "Then why don't you listen to me? If you keep this up, I'll have Donna stick to you wherever you go."

The little blonde's eyes widened in alarm at the threat, and he hastily said, "I'm sorry, Father. I won't run away again."

Draco contemplated his apology for a moment, scrutinizing his son's expression to see if he was sincere this time. Satisfied with the honesty he saw in his eyes, he leaned back against the armchair and smiled at Scorpius. "I believe you. But don't disappoint me again, alright?"

He nodded and right on time, Donna popped into the room and placed a tray full of evening snacks on the marble table between them. As Scorpius munched on freshly baked butter cookies, Draco began thinking about Ginny Weasley once again.

He was dying to know how his son had gotten acquainted with the woman, what they talked about, how she had been with him. It was a curiosity he couldn't quite explain, but it needed to be quelled for his peace of mind. Thus, he found himself asking, "Scorpius, how did you end up with Ginny Weasley at Diagon Alley?"

At the look of confusion on Scorpius' face, Draco groaned inwardly and bit out, "_Ginny_, the woman who gave you ice cream." It felt strange to call her by her first name, like he was committing a forbidden act.

His son's eyes lit up at the mention of his newfound friend, before he shrugged and explained. "I got lost in a dark, scary road. She found me and took me to the ice cream shop."

"Dark, scary ro-you mean you went to Knockturn Alley?" Draco had to restrain himself from shouting at Scorpius when he looked at away guiltily. He couldn't believe it. Not only had his son gotten lost, he had also ended up in _Knockturn Alley_, for Merlin's sake. He didn't know whether to scold him for his folly or hug him for being alive.

"I wasn't there long." mumbled Scorpius, as thought that counted for a reasonable excuse.

"If Weasley hadn't found you, Merlin knows what could've happened!" cried Draco. "Scorpius! You can't just stroll into Knockturn Alley."

"Sorry."

Though Scorpius looked genuinely repentant, it did nothing to douse Draco's anger. He was more than familiar with the shops at Knockturn Alley. Just the image of Scorpius seeing the horrors inside Borgin and Burke's had him shuddering in fear. Not for the first time, he wished he could hire a nanny or governess to look after Scorpius, but he dismissed the idea at once, knowing his mother would never approve.

For a long moment, neither father nor son said anything. Draco wanted to stay angry at Scorpius, atleast give him an earful for being such a troublesome child. In the end, he knew it would be of no use and it would only make him feel like shit. Besides, Scopius wouldn't be accompanying him anywhere for the next few months or so, which would be his punishment. From the way his eyes were downcast and shoulders were drooped, Draco could tell that Scorpius understood that quite well.

"Tell me about Weas-Ginny. Tell me about her." Draco finally found himself asking, both to lessen the tension and to quench his curiosity.

"I like her." said a smiling Scorpius, as if that was the most important thing to know about the woman, which, if Draco thought about it, was probably true. His son tended to be guarded around strangers, so for him to 'like' her within such a short time made her quite a remarkable person. Much to his annoyance, it also made her damn interesting to him.

"What did you two talk about?" Draco knew he was acting out of character by being so inquisitive, and from the way his son was frowning slightly, he noticed as well. Nevertheless, Scorpius answered promptly, seeming happy to be able to relate the tale.

"We talked Quidditch. She likes Puddlemere United too." said Scorpius proudly, making Draco roll his eyes. Of course the kid would like her, considering she preferred his favorite team in the Quidditch league.

"What else did she say to make you like her so much?" asked Draco, curiosity getting the better of him.

For a second, he thought his five year old son gave him a knowing look, but it must've been the effects of the firewhiskey. Surely Scorpius couldn't tell that he was crushing on Weasley?

_Wait. Whoa, slow down. Crush? On a Weasley? Yeah, right._

"She said her favorite color is green. She doesn't like winter. She can make butter cookies." Scorpius paused, as if for effect, but Draco knew he was merely gathering his thoughts. "I _really_ like her, father."

"Yeah I got that much." said Draco, letting out a low whistle. The redhead clearly had his son wrapped around her finger

"I want to marry her."

Choking on a sudden burst of laughter, Draco gasped out, "What!"

"Grandmother said you marry a girl when you like her." said Scorpius innocently, elaborating his motive.

"Well, firstly, it isn't that simple." explained Draco, though wishing it was. "And secondly, I think she'd be a bit too old for you."

"Ginny said so as well."

A forlorn expression took over Scorpius' face, and Draco couldn't help but soothe his son's feelings. It was his first rejection, after all. Considering he was a Malfoy, it would hopefully be his last. "The girl you'll marry will be far better than her." said Draco, absolute confidence in his tone. "So there's no need to be sad."

Scorpius smiled but didn't look convinced, so Draco sighed and closed the topic by saying, "Besides, you're too young to think about marriage right now."

He was about to raise his voice and call for Donna so that they could have an early dinner, when Scorpius interrupted him. "But you're not."

"I'm not what?"

"Too young for her!" Scorpius face glowed like fairy lights on Christmas Eve as he scrambled forward in his seat, looking at Draco with hope in his eyes. "Father, _you _could marry her!"


End file.
